


Introductions

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Amidala meeting his bodyguard/body double for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

“I don't _need_ a bodyguard.”

“It's tradition, Senator! All Naboo royalty and Senators have bodyguards to serve them as well as act as their doubles when it is needed!” the chancellor explained, smiling as she walked beside the newly elected Senator. “And ever since your birth we've been looking for just the right servant and...”

Ben frowned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “You already have someone?”

“We've been training him for several years now. Your election to Senate was assured, Master Amidala-Organa! With who your mother is and who your grandmother was...it was only a matter of formality counting all of those votes that named you anyway!”

“But I don't need...” Ben fell silent when he was led into the waiting room, blinking at the young man who stood up to bow at the pair. “Oh...wow...” he murmured. “How..?”

“The parents of potential candidates send in pictures of their children. These children are then chosen based on their looks to ensure they resemble their intended Master or Mistress as closely as possible,” the Chancellor happily explained, gesturing to Ben's intended bodyguard. “As you can see, we were able to find you someone who looked like you, save for a few differences in regard to freckles and the shape of your ears!”

“Well they are a bit one of a kind,” he mumbled, stepping closer to the other. He watched as the other bowed to him again, returning the gesture with a reassuring smile. “What's your name?” he asked.

“Elweard, Master.”

“Elweard, is this something you want to do?”

“It would be my and my family's honor to serve you.”

Ben sighed. “But do you _want_ to do it? What happens if I refuse?” he asked.

Elweard blinked in surprise at the question. He thought a moment and then smiled at Ben. “I was given a far better education in preparation for this than I would have had remaining with my family. I don't regret it at all. My parents wanted what was best for me. As for your refusal to take me on...” he glanced at the Chancellor.

“He'll most likely be given another job here,” she promised.

Ben considered this then, looking back at Elweard. He felt reassured by the other's smile and he finally nodded his head, holding out a hand to him. “I'll try not to get into too much trouble,” he said.

“I look forward to it,” Elweard laughed.

 


End file.
